


Why Broadway.com Vlogs are Sinful and Bad pt. 2

by orphan_account



Series: WBVASAB [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broadway, Broadway AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, broadway.com, from pip and theo's pov, it is the sequel my dudes, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Philip, and Theo are in the new, highly successful musical "Treasurer," so it's only a matter of time before one of them gets asked to do a Broadway.com vlog.</p>
<p>Will accidentally tells the story of Philip and Theo's relationship in his.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Or, the sequel to WBVASAB, told from Philip and Theodosia's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Broadway.com Vlogs are Sinful and Bad pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Three people said they wanted this last night so here you go what up I'm sooooooo productive
> 
> All set directly after what happens in the vlog.

**Week One**

After Will left, Philip stared at the picture of him and Theo on his mirror and wondered why they weren't together, before brushing those thoughts away.

It was obvious she didn't reciprocate.

**Week Two**

Sitting across from each other in the window of a small cafe, Philip and Theo were both exceedingly happy, for reasons they wouldn't confess to anyone, for anything.

They talked and laughed, until they decided to walk back to the theatre in time for the next show. Before they parted ways to go into their separate dressing rooms, Philip put a hand gently on Theo's arm.

"You think we could do this again?" he asked. "As-as more than friends?"

Theo smiled widely and nodded. "I'd love to."

**Week Three**

"Why would we ever watch that god-awful movie?" Philip asked.

"If we're doing a drunk viewing, it would be tolerable, obviously."

"Your _face_ is tolerable."

"My god, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

As they bickered, they got progressively closer, until Theo cut Philip off with a kiss.

**Week Four**

As soon as he was sure it was out of Will's camera shot, he grabbed Theo's hand tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," he said quietly. "So, so proud."

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, so Philip ended up staying the night at Theo's apartment. They were both extremely glad that Will didn't seem to notice.

**Week Five**

"Theodosia Burr, I know this is your fault."

She raised an eyebrow innocently. "You have no basis for that, Philip Hamilton. You should always have evidence before you accuse someone. You should know this, your father was a lawyer."

"Get over here," he said with a malicious grin. "I want to give you so many hickeys the makeup department won't know what to do with you. We both know your dresses show all of your neck and collarbones."

"Looking at my neck, Mr. Hamilton?"

"Theo," he said in a more serious tone, stepping towards her as he spoke. "You don't know what you do to me."

"I'm regretting the prank," she said, in a small voice. "Now we can't fuck on the couch."

The makeup department had an exceedingly difficult job for the next few days.

**Week Six**

Theo couldn't remember why she was laughing, exactly, but she knew it was because Philip had said something funny.

Philip.

Philip said funny things and he was so cute and nice and talented and goddamn _sexy_ and Theo loved him.

She loved Philip Hamilton.

She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he grinned at her.

She leaned in close. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled impossibly wider. "I love you."

They dissolved into a fit of giggles and leaned into each other, holding hands under the table. They might have been drunk, but not that drunk.

**Week Seven**

Theo knocked on Philip's door, greeted by his grin.

"Hi," she said, leaning up to peck him on the lips as soon as the door was securely closed.

"Hey," he replied. "What's up?"

"Did you see Will's most recent vlog?" she asked, kissing him again.

"Can't say I have yet, I've been a little preoccupied by a beautiful lady," he smirked, leaning down for a long kiss.

"Look," she said, showing him the part of the video she had paused at. "We're going to have to come clean soon."

He nodded. "Absolutely. But for now, could you just kiss me?"

She willingly obliged.

**Week Eight**

After Will walked in on them, Theo smirked.

"At least we don't have to figure out how to tell people now."

He laughed, and kissed her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it was July 9th yesterday and my friend and I held each other and screamed. 
> 
> Also, I've got a really bad cough and I have to be on an inhaler. Hooray.


End file.
